FaceOff 2
by demolition18
Summary: An FBI agent switches faces with an Arab hate group leader in a war against terrorists. Sean Archer back in 1997 had a face change with a terrorist. Now he runs the beauru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Face/Off nor I am profiting from this. Face/Off belongs to Paramount Pictures.

Beginning

**Title Card: **September 2001

At the terrorist safe house outside. There are police cars out there. Terreki Ahmed shows up with his entire terrorist network. From the police cars there are Nick Cogdell a black man, Carl Broom, Julio Marquez a Hispanic man, Lizzie Walsko, Justin Rudd and Robert Blain from the Hate Crimes Task Force.

They fire on the Arab terrorists. Terreki Ahmed fires on the team. Nick Cogdell fires back at Terreki Ahmed. The hate crimes task force slaughters Arab terrorists. Nick Cogdell in battle shoots and kills Terreki Ahmed. All those terrorists still alive are captured. Nick Cogdell: "_No more terror. We'll kill all Arabs._"

**Title Card:** 10 Years Later

At FBI headquarters in the day time. In the office on top. There is Agent Billy Barnes present. Also there are Wanda and Buzz. Sean Archer shows up. He is briefing his agents. Sean Archer: "_Years ago I posed as Castor Troy to find the bomb. I killed the Troy brothers years ago. Nick Cogdell is the leader of a hate band against Arabs. He was part of the Hate Crimes Task Force._" Billy Barnes: "_I was with the LA PD on those years you were after Castor Troy. I know that you killed him._"

At Mafia headquarters in the day time. In the office of Luigi Naples. There is Luigi Naples present along with his gang. All those men have guns with them. Luigi Naples: "_The terrorists are run by a hate crimes task force that hates Arabs and they are my rivals. Maybe Al-Queda is gone now. Nick Cogdell is running a California terrorist network._" Luigi and his gang leave the place.

At the pent house of Nick Cogdell and his gang. In the loft. There is Nick Cogdell present. Also there is his girlfriend Melody Lewis an African American woman. Also there is Hobie Rains from Nick Codgell's gang who is a white guy. Also there is a woman named Cheryl who once hired the Troy brothers to blow up Los Angeles.

Also there is Phil Roy who hired the Troy Brothers. Nick Cogdell: "_We'll kill Luigi Naples and his gang and frame the Arabs from around here. Sean Archer had a crazy assignment years ago to find a bomb at the LA Convention Center. You Cheryl and Phil Roy hired the Troy Brothers 14 years ago._" Hobie Raines: "_Your 4 partners Nick are also cops._" Nick Cogdell: "_I tried to blow away all those Arab terrorists that I nailed years ago. We'll blow up California and frame those innocent Arabs and than we'll blow up Saudi Arabia and other Arabic countries._"

Outside of the terrorists pent house. There is outside many parked cars. There are Luigi and his gang. They enter the building.

Back to Nick Cogdell and his gang. Nick is looking out the window. Nick finds his Italian Mafia rivals. Nick Cogdell: "_Let's go. I found our rivals the Italian Mafia out there. We'll blow them up and frame the Arabs for it._" He and his whole gang leave for the lobby.

In the lobby of the penthouse. There is Luigi Naples and his criminal gang. They pull out guns. Nick Cogdell and his gang show up in the place. Luigi Naples: "_Nick Cogdell._" They are all shooting at each other. Luigi shoots and kills Cheryl in a gun fight. Nick Cogdell shoots and kills One of Luigi's under bosses. A mobster shoots and kills Phil Roy. That mobster is shot down by Hobie Raines and killed. Luigi Naples: "_You people years ago bought hobs from Dietrich Hassler who was killed by FBI agent Sean Archer._"

The terrorists slaughter the mobsters. Nick Cogdell shoots and kills Mafia boss Luigi Naples just as the rest of those mobsters are slaughtered. Hobie Raines has the bomb. Nick Cogdell leaves the place with his 3 bodyguards. Nick Cogdell: "_I am going to plan this at the turf. My 3 bodyguards will help me. We'll even kill Sean Archer._"

At the turf of the Naples mob. There is Nick Cogdell parked there. Also with him are his 3 bodyguards. They go to the office of the Mafia boss. Nick Cogdell's 3 bodyguards have the detonators with them. Nick places them on the building. Later on Nick presses the buttons blowing up the building. Nick Cogdell: "_After we destroy the US we'll blow up Saudi Arabia and Pakistan._" Nick leaves the place.

Later on at FBI headquarters. In the FBI office. There is Sean Archer with his agents. Billy Barnes shows up. Billy Barnes: _"Sean Archer. The turf of Mafia boss Luigi Naples was blown up and than he and his whole gang are slaughtered._" Also there is Officer Perkins a man from the LA PD who comes in. Officer Perkins: "_We could infiltrate someone into his gang._" Sean Archer: "_Years ago Victor Lazzaro was killed by Castor Troy and than I took his place when I got the desk job. Maybe you will Billy Barnes soon run the bureau as I soon plan to retire after this case._"

At the turf of the Neo Nazis. There is Brett Markus present. He has a band of white people with him. They are doing the Nazi salute. Brett Markus: "_Our rivals run by a black man are plotting to blow up Arab countries. We'll blow up Mexico ourselves. Some Hate Crimes Task Force Officers are terrorists._"

Outside of the Neo Nazis turf. In a car there is Nick Cogdell. He has a suit case with him. Also are his partners in crime who were corrupt cops named Carl Broom, Julio Marquez, Lizzie Walsko, Justin Rudd and Robert Blain. The former law enforcement authorities pull out a bomb. Lizzie Walsko: "_I have the bomb. After we blow them up do we blow up Arab countries like the ones Al-Queda came from?_" Nick Cogdell: "_I could infiltrate the FBI and take over. Sean Archer killed Polloux and Castor Troy years ago. Every member of Castor Troy's gang is long dead._"

They all enter with guns. Nick Cogdell: "_It's over Brett Markus._" The Neo Nazis pull out their guns. Brett Markus: "_It's the hate crimes task force. Let's kill them._" The corrupt law enforcers slaughter the Neo Nazis. Brett Markus pulls out his gun. He fires on Nick Cogdell. Nick Cogdell fires back. Julio Marquez is killed by Neo Nazis. The other corrupt agents shoot them down.

Nick Cogdell is shot in the belly by Brett Markus. Brett Markus: "_We got a Hispanic man killed._" Other Neo Nazis are shot down and killed by 3 other cops part of Nick Cogdell's terrorist network.

Outside of the Neo Nazi's building. There are many police cars there. Also Sean Archer comes out of one of those cars with gun drawn. Also there is Billy Barnes. They go after the bad cops. Sean Archer: "_5 other cops from the hate crimes task force are part of the terrorist network. Nick Cogdell is possibly plotting to frame Arab citizens here for blowing up the country._" Lizzie Walsko and Robert Blain come out of the place and they fire on Sean Archer. Sean Archer fires back on them.

Officer Perkins shows up in his squad car. He fires on the bad cops. Officer Perkins: "_I was part of the Hate Crimes Task Force. Captain Matthews suspected 6 officers of hatred against the Arabs._" Robert Blain in battle is shot and killed by Sean Archer. Lizzie Walsko is shot and killed by an FBI agent named Wanda. The feds move in on Nick Cogdell. Sean Archer: "_I think that Nick Cogdell is the leader of the terrorist network._"

Inside Neo Nazi headquarters. The gun fighting is going on. Nick Cogdell shoots and almost kills Brett Markus. The feds move in. Robert Blain and Justin Rudd vanish. Nick Cogdell spots Sean Archer and his team. Nick Cogdell: "_Archer._" Billy Barnes shows up with gun drawn. Billy Barnes: "_FBI. You are under arrest._" Billy Barnes runs after Nick Cogdell. They are throwing kicks at each other. Nick and Billy throw punches at each other. Nick Cogdell: "_With me locked up you won't stop the hatred of the Arabs._"

Billy Barnes high kicks Nick Cogdell. Nick kicks Billy on the leg. Billy Barnes throws a round house kick sending Nick Cogdell going flying through the room just as he pulls a tab off of the grenade. Nick hits a wall just as the grenade near him explodes. Nick Cogdell falls into a coma. Officer Perkins and Sean Archer with guns drawn go over to Nick Cogdell. Billy Barnes: "_He's in a coma._" Sean Archer: "_He could be a turn up like Castor Troy was years ago. I'll have an agent infiltrate the gang._"


	2. Chapter 2

At the Archer Institute later on at night time. In the building there is Agent Barnes. Also with them is Officer Perkins. There is also Dr. Rodgers who works for Eve Archer. Another with them is Captain Matthews of the LA PD Hate Crimes Task Force. Dr. Rodgers: "_I work for Eve Archer the wife of Sean Archer. You are an agent on the team._" Captain Matthews: "_Don't let Sean Archer know too much about the mission._" Officer Perkins: "_It could put him in danger and he's the director. We need Cogdell alive to question him and than he goes to prison._" Lying on one of the beds is Nick Cogdell.

At the house of the Archer's at night time later on. In the living room there is Sean Archer with his wife Eve. Also there is Jamie with Adam.

Outside of the Archer's house. There is Billy Barnes in his car. Billy Barnes comes out. He goes over to the front door. Billy rings the door bell.

In the living room. The door bell is being rung. Jamie goes over to the door. Jamie: "_I will dad answer the door._" Sean Archer: "_It might be one of my agents._" Eve Archer: "_I took over the Walsh Institute years ago after the place was rebuilt._" She answers it. Sean Archer goes over to the door. Sean Archer: "_Let's step outside to talk. You Jamie and Adam with Eve keep out of this._"

Sean Archer steps outside with Billy Barnes. They shut the door. Sean Archer: "_Let's try to hide the evidence from Nick Cogdell. Castor Troy torched all the evidence proving I'm me posing as him just to get the location of the bomb. Castor Troy posed as me._" Billy Barnes: "_I think I can find the penthouse. You did for Castor Troy's ex girlfriend's brother's penthouse when you posed as Castor Troy._" Sean Archer: "_I will keep it secret from my wife just for her safety._"

The next day at the Archer institute. There is Captain Budd Matthews present along with Officer Trip Perkins. Also there is Dr. James Rodgers. There is the surgical team present. Billy Barnes comes in. Billy Barnes steps onto a bed. Billy Barnes: "_I am ready. Sean Archer told me about the time he posed as Castor Troy._" Later on Billy Barnes is asleep. There is the face being taken off of Nick Cogdell. Also Billy Barnes's face is being taken off of him. Nick Cogdell's face is being put on Billy Barnes's head.

Later on outside of the clinic. There is Captain Matthews present along with Officer Perkins and Billy Barnes in disguise as Nick Cogdell. Captain Matthews: "_This mission doesn't give Archer enough evidence to prove you're you. You could go into Erewon prison and get confessions._" Officer Perkins: "_You posing as Nick Cogdell could find out what's going on with his terrorist network._" Billy Barnes: "_My face is starting to itch._" Nick leaves the place.

At Nick Cogdell's pent house outside. There is Billy Barnes present. He goes into the pent house. Also with him are Justin Rudd and Robert Blain. Billy Barnes: "_FBI agent Billy Barnes almost killed me._" Justin Rudd: "_I think that the white supremacy organization leader Brett Markus is still alive._" Billy Barnes: "_We'll blow up California._" Robert Blain: "_After that we blow up Arabic countries. Sean Archer will think that those Arabs did all those terrorism here in California._" They escort him into the place.

In the loft of Nick Cogdell's pent house. Billy Barnes comes up to the loft. Everyone goes looking at Nick Cogdell. Nick comes up into the loft.

Also there is Nick's girlfriend Melody Lewis. Melody Lewis: "_I thought that the feds killed you." Billy Barnes: "They almost did with my grenade._" Hobie Rains: "_Maybe Sean Archer's team will take down the Nazi low riders. We'll frame the Arabs for blowing up the state. We have our rivals that is the Armenian Power to blow up. We have blown up the gangs of LA._" They come up to Billy Barnes.

On the streets of Los Angeles at the turf of Armenian Power. There is gang leader Sergey Romanoff with his band of thugs. Sergey Romanoff: "_We have our rivals who are terrorists and some of them and the leader were part of the hate crimes task force years ago. Let's go after them and killed them._" They all depart for Nick Codgell's penthouse.

Outside of Nick Cogdell's penthouse. There are cars of the gangs of LA. Also the leader comes out. All those thugs pull out their guns.

In the loft. There is Billy Barnes present along with Robert Blain and Justin Rudd. Justin Rudd: "_We are Nick going after the gang run by Sergey Romanoff. We'll frame the Arabs for trying to blow us up._" Billy Barnes: "_Let's go after them all._" Billy Barnes comes out with the henchmen of Nick Cogdell. They go after the street gang.

Outside of the penthouse. There is Billy Barnes with 2 more cops named Justin Rudd and Robert Blain. They pull out guns. The gangs fire on the enemies. Billy Barnes and the 2 other former hate crimes task force officers fire back. Billy Barnes kills 2 members of the gang in self defense.

2 other former cops shoot down the members of the gang. Billy Barnes is attacked by gang leader Sergey Romanoff. Sergey Romanoff: "_I will kill you now Nick Cogdell. You must want to blow up California._" They are beating each other up. Billy Barnes kicks the gang leader sending him flying onto a wall.

Billy Barnes next throws a punch knocking the gang leader out unconscious. Billy next shoots behind his back. Billy Barnes: "_Don't ever try to shoot me again._" 2 other former cops in league with Nick Cogdell shoot down other members of the gang.

They plant a bomb there. The shooting is going on. Billy Barnes with the Robert Blain and Justin Rudd run into their pent house. Billy Barnes: "_Now we'll send a message to Sean Archer that the Arabs did it._" The bomb blows up.


	3. Chapter 3

At night time at the Archer clinic. There is Nick Cogdell lying there with gauze on his face. He removes it all. Nick gets up and goes over to a phone. He calls his bodyguards in. Nick Cogdell: "_It's me Nick Cogdell. They took my face. It's like what happened to Castor Troy years ago. I'll infiltrate the FBI._" Later on there are Nick's 3 bodyguards taking Dr. Rodgers hostage. Dr. Rodgers: "_What is this about?_"

Nick is sitting there watching the video. Nick Cogdell: "_I want you to take a guess. I want my face switched._" The doctor is being dragged in by Cogdell's 3 bodyguards. The doctor goes over to Nick Cogdell. Nick Cogdell: "_I want the evidence to prove that Billy Barnes is posing as me. If Sean Archer says a word he is dead._"

At the home of the Archer's a few days later. In the living room. There is Sean Archer sitting there. Also there are Jamie and Adam who was the son of Sasha Hassler and Castor Troy. Eve comes in with the Newspaper. She goes over to Sean Archer. Eve Archer: "_There is something for you to read Sean._" Sean Archer: "_I think that Nick Cogdell's gang blew the place up. I am having an agent on the mission to infiltrate the terrorist network to get evidence. I don't have the evidence to arrest Nick Cogdell._"

In flashback at the Archer clinic. There are Dr. Rodgers, Officer Perkins and Captain Matthews being tied up. Gas is being spilled on them. Nick Cogdell in the form of Billy Barnes throws a match onto them burning them alive.

Back to now. Sean Archer leaves the place. Sean Archer: "_I will have Nick Cogdell under investigation. I won't tell my agents since that will endanger their lives. This is why Victor Lazzaro and you couldn't know about the mission. Safety issues._"

At FBI headquarters later on in the day. In the Bureau office. Sean Archer is there with a coffee cup. In the interrogation room are Robert Blain and Justin Rudd. Nick Cogdell posing as Billy Barnes shows up holding a coffee cup. Nick Cogdell: "_Are our star witnesses talking? We'll give them immunity from prosecution if they give away Brett Markus and his gang._" Sean Archer: "_They might not like you. They are part of the Hate Crimes Task Force._"

He goes into the room. Nick Cogdell is talking to the 2 former hate crimes task force officers. Nick Cogdell: "_It's me Nick. I am posing as Billy Barnes just as he poses as me so I can take over the bureau and we'll get rid of all of our rivals._" Justin Rudd: "_The Armenian Power lead by Sergey Romanoff is all dead including Sergey himself._" Robert Blain: "_They are all blown up._"

At the turf of the Nazi low riders. There is present Brett Markus still alive. He has the other white men with him. They have swastika flags with them. Brett Markus: "_Our rival Nick Cogdell tried to kill me. He is dead. We'll kill his entire gang._"

Outside of the Nazi low rider's turf. There is Nick Cogdell present along with other agents of the FBI. Also there are Buzz and Wanda present. They all pull out their guns. Also there is Director Sean Archer present. Nick Cogdell: "_He could try to kill me for being black. I will take down Brett Markus._" Sean Archer: "_Years ago Nick Cogdell and his team took out the Arab terrorists. I sent agents after those Arab terrorists too._"

In the turf of the Nazi low riders. The feds burst into the place. The Nazi Low Rider members pull out guns. Nick Cogdell: "_Brett Markus. You are under arrest for hate crimes._" Nick Cogdell posing as Billy Barnes goes after Brett Markus the leader. Brett Markus: "_Fight me Agent Barnes._"

They are fighting a martial arts fight. Sean Archer and his agents get into a gun fight with the Nazi Low Riders. Brett Markus kicks Nick Cogdell in the chest. Brett Markus: "_After we get rid of you we'll blow up Mexico and South America._" Nick grabs Markus's foot. He throws him to the ground.

Other Nazi low riders are being killed in battle. Sean Archer kills some members of the Nazi low riders in self defense. Others throw down their guns. Sean Archer: "_Hold it right there. You men are all under arrest._" Brett Markus pulls out a knife. Nick Cogdell shoots Brett Markus in the heart killing him. Nick Cogdell: "_It was either me or him._"

Outside later on. There is a newswoman present. Nick Cogdell goes over to the Newswoman. He is being broadcasted on television. Newswoman: "_That was the scene in Southern California where FBI agent Billy Barnes has killed White Supremacy leader Brett Markus. The FBI still has no leads to terrorism acts in California._"

At the pent house of Nick Cogdell later on at night time. There is Billy Barnes in the loft posing as Nick Cogdell. Also there is Nick's gang along with Hobie present. Also there is Melody present.

Robert Blain and Justin Rudd show up on the roof lounge. Billy Barnes: "_Nazi leader of California Brett Markus is for sure dead. We still have the Arabs to blow up._" Hobie Rains: "_We'll take the LA Convention Center just as Castor Troy did years ago._" Justin Rudd makes a phone call on the roof lounge.

Near by Sean Archer's house. There is Nick Cogdell in Billy Barnes's car. Nick Cogdell: "_Billy Barnes._" Nick answers the phone. He is talking to Justin Rudd. Justin Rudd: "_It's Justin Rudd. I think that this agent is enjoying being you._" Nick Cogdell: "_Good thing. We'll get rid of our rivals and than we'll blow up Saudi Arabia and Iraq and even Palestine._"

In Sean Archer's living room. There is Jamie Archer present along with Adam Hassler. Jamie is chewing pink bubble gum. She blows a bubble and sucks it back into her mouth. Sean Archer shows up. Sean Archer: "_We still haven't found the evidence to bring down Nick Cogdell's terrorist network._"

Outside. Nick Cogdell goes over to the door. He goes to ring the door bell.

Back to inside the living room. Jamie Archer is blowing a bubble up to her nose. She sucks it back in just as Sean Archer goes over to the front door. He answers it. Nick Cogdell: "_It's me William R. Barnes. I think that I found Nick Cogdell._" Nick Cogdell comes into the house.

Jamie blows another bubble and it pops with a thwack. Jamie takes her gum out of her mouth and puts it in the garbage. Jamie: "_I used to smoke Billy. I quit when Adam was adopted as my brother._" Nick Cogdell: "_Something to kick the habit of smoking._" Sean Archer: "_Jamie. Adam. Go into your rooms. I have private business with the FBI agent._" She has on a bag bazooka bubble gum. Jamie goes into her room. Adam leaves the room too. Nick goes over to Sean. Sean Archer: "_What is going on? You feel different._" Nick Cogdell: "_Nick Cogdell is at his place._" Sean Archer: "_I will have a raid on it. We'll take them all down._" Nick leaves the house.

Later on in the kitchen of the house. There is a telephone there. It rings.


	4. Chapter 4

At the penthouse outside. There is Billy Barnes talking on his cell phone. He is talking to Sean Archer. Sean Archer: "_Sean Archer here._" Billy Barnes: "_It's me Billy Barnes. Posing as Nick Cogdell the gang run by Sergey Romanoff is all killed along with the leader. The terrorist network is after the LA Convention Center and than after California is blown up they will blow up Arab countries._" Sean Archer: "_I will be there._"

Later on inside the penthouse at night time. In the loft there is Nick Cogdell's whole criminal gang. Billy Barnes shows up. Billy Barnes: "_Let's go blow up the country. We hate Arabs._"

Somewhere else outside nearby the Penthouse the LA PD SWAT team and agents of the FBI like Buzz and Wanda show up. Also Sean Archer shows up with Nick Cogdell. Nick pulls out his gun. Sean Archer: "_Fire warning shots on them. It happened to me when I was posing as Castor Troy._" Sean Archer and the feds fire on the terrorists. There are zip lines the agents and cops go onto.

In the loft. There is Melody Lewis there. She pulls out her gun as do the others in Nick Cogdell's criminal gang.

Hobie Rains pulls out his pistol. The terrorists and law enforcement authorities are shooting at each other. Hobie Rains: "_I hate cops._" Sean Archer: "_This is FBI director Sean Archer. We have a warrant for your arrests._" Some terrorists are being killed in battle.

In the kitchen of the penthouse. There are SWAT team officers there. Also there are a few members of Nick Cogdell's gang there. The cops are firing on terrorists. Billy Barnes kicks a Los Angeles cop. Most of Nick Cogdell's criminal gang is shot down by cops.

In the loft. The shooting is going on. Sean Archer enters the loft. He is fighting Nick Cogdell's criminal gang in a gun fight. Sean Archer: "_Put the guns down or we will shoot. You are under arrest Hobie Rains for bomb dealing._" A few others are being killed. Sean Archer in battle shoots and kills Hobie Rains. Melody escapes the place as of the other terrorists being shot down and killed.

Somewhere else in the penthouse. On the steps. There is Buzz present. Also there are some other agents of the FBI.

They find Billy Barnes thinking he's Nick Cogdell. Buzz: "_Nick Cogdell. You are under arrest._" Billy Barnes runs up to the roof top.

On the roof deck. There are Justin Rudd and Robert Blaine present. Billy Barnes shows up with his gun. Justin Rudd: "_Now you will die Billy Barnes._" Justin Rudd shoots at Billy Barnes. Billy Barnes shoots and kills Justin Rudd. Robert Blaine pulls out his knife nearby a window. Robert Blain: "_Now I will kill you federal agent posing as our leader._" He swings his knife at Billy Barnes. Billy Barnes sends a jump kick onto Robert Blaine. Billy Barnes uppercuts Robert Blaine. He goes flying into a window.

On the roof access of the pent house. There is Billy Barnes going through the window and lands on the ground dead. Nick Cogdell goes over to Billy Barnes. Nick finds Billy on the roof. Nick fires at Billy.

At FBI headquarters the next day. In the office of Billy Barnes there is Nick Cogdell sitting there. Sean Archer comes in. Sean Archer pulls out his gun. Sean Archer: "_You are not Billy Barnes. You are Nick Cogdell. I am hiding myself from knowing about the mission for putting my life in safety. You are under arrest._" Nick Cogdell: "_I will get you later Sean Archer._" Sean Archer sprints after Nick Cogdell.

Somewhere else at FBI headquarters. There are many agents along with Sean Archer going after Nick Cogdell. Sean Archer: "_I put Billy Barnes on a mission to get evidence. He's Nick Cogdell. After him._"

Nearby FBI headquarters. There are Nick Cogdell's bodyguards and Melody Lewis present. Melody: "_Nick should be coming to over here._"

Somewhere else in California. There is Melody Lewis present along with Nick Cogdell's 3 bodyguards. Nick Cogdell shows up. Melody Lewis aims her gun at Nick Cogdell thinking he's Billy Barnes. Melody Lewis: "_Agent Barnes._" Nick Cogdell: "_It's me Nick Cogdell. I switched faces with Billy Barnes like Sean Archer did with Castor Troy many years ago._" Sean Archer shows up with Billy Barnes. Billy Barnes: "_You are under arrest Melody Lewis and Nick Cogdell._"

They are firing at each other. Sean Archer and Billy Barnes fight the body guards in a gun fight. Also Sean Archer shoots and kills Melody Lewis. Archer also kills one of Cogdell's body guards. Billy Barnes kills the last 2 body guards standing. Nick Cogdell dives for the ground.

Sean Archer and Billy Barnes go over to Nick Cogdell. Sean Archer: "_I will call my wife and you will get your face back Agent Barnes._" Nick Cogdell: "_You'll pay for killing my girlfriend Agent Archer._" Sean Archer gets onto his cell phone to call for his wife. Billy Barnes is kicked on the knee by Nick Cogdell. Sean Archer: "_Eve. I have things to explain to you like your clinic torched. I need back up._"

Nick Cogdell gets up. Billy Barnes high kicks Nick Cogdell. They are fighting each other hand to hand. It's a martial arts fight. Billy Barnes sends a round house kick onto Nick Cogdell knocking him down to the ground. Sean Archer pulls out his gun. Sean Archer: "_Hold it right there Nick Cogdell. Back up is on the way._"

Nick Cogdell pulls out a knife. Nick Cogdell: "_I will slit you both._" Sean Archer and Billy Barnes shoot and kill Nick Cogdell. Sean Archer: "_My wife is the on way with back up. You'll be back to normal._"

Later on nearby FBI headquarters. There are many cops there along with Wanda and Buzz. Also present is Eve Archer. Eve Archer: "_The same thing happened to Sean Archer my husband and I had to explain to you agents about the thing._" Eve Archer goes over to Billy Barnes. Eve Archer: "_I am having my top surgical team. Also your girlfriend Lisa is now working for me as a nurse._"

Later on at the hospital. In the halls. There is Sean Archer there. Also present are the medical team. With them is Nurse Lisa a younger woman. Also there is Eve Archer present. Billy Barnes is being moved to the operating room on a stretcher. Billy Barnes: "_I want my whole body back. This is over._" Lisa: "_I heard about you dealing with Neo Nazis._"

Many days later at Sean Archer's home inside. There is Sean Archer with his wife and kids. Also present is Sean Archer's agent Billy Barnes back to his true appearance and his nurse girlfriend. Sean Archer: "_One day Billy when I retire you can take my place. You are given a desk job now._" The agent and nurse go to outside.

There are Nurse Lisa and Billy Barnes leaving Sean Archer's house.

End


End file.
